Farm Boy
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: started this story... dont know when and i rage quit writing it due to the fact i kept on losing the chapters. but will continue sooner or later. a man has a farm... where the pests are all siblings that cause alot of trouble on said farm... but everything changes when he finds 6 colorful mares...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning. I am a story jumper due to my ADHD.**

Names Andrew Narva. I live in Texas on a farm where I have a few neighbors but they live quite a ways away from the farm. I have a horse barn which I only have two horses for when it could fit like 10 of them. I also have some apple tree acres, some chickens, pigs, but ironically no cows. I also have a miniature garden behind my house. But the worst part about living alone in Texas… is that hooligans can do whatever they want when I'm not around my house.

They had broken my water pipes, clogged up my well, and destroyed the fences where my horse's pastures were but with my horses being very loyal it did shit for them. I was currently taking supplies out of my truck to fix my windmill which they broke only yesterday. As I walked over and set down the first box and when I turned I froze, clenched my fists, and tried to keep my anger from having me hunt them all down and kill them.

They had spray painted the word 'bitch' on the side of my house… and it covered the entire fucking side. "THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yelled as I then gripped my hair and tried to pull out some of it. I swear if I find them on my property I now have the right to kill them for all they have done.

This just adds more vandalism to their charges if I kill them and I then cannot be brought to court for all they have done. They have also killed every single last one of my chickens every single month for about 5 years. I know I was currently 21 but still all of these fuckers were now in high school and they would be graduating next year… meaning I would lose my chance to get those fuckers for what they deserve. Well I guess I might as well work on the fixing everything tomorrow.

It was currently around lunchtime so I might as well go and check on lightning and thunder. Lightning was a blue roan mare and she was the first horse I ever owned. She was reliable and by far most likely the fastest mare in Texas and she has the trophies to prove it. We had actually retired from the races about a year ago almost. Thunder was lightning's mate as well as best friend and was also a blue roan.

I actually got him about a year after I got lightning. As far as I know they had actually recently mated so I would need to call a veterinarian to check on her and double check on thunder if he could or could not help me tomorrow. As I entered the barn they neighed their greeting towards me as I said hello to them as I pulled out there two flakes of hay and I threw them in to them. They shared the same stall since they were mates and they were always behaving themselves when I was in the barn.

"So how are your days going so far?" I asked them as they neighed once which meant good. I had taught them to communicate to me through how many times they neighed to me. "Well that's good…" I then said as I heard some driving coming from outside the barn.

"SOMEPONY HELP US!" and with that I shot to my feet and ran over to the barn door and as I looked out of it I saw a truck pulling a giant trailer. "HELP US!" the voice yelled again and I pinpointed where the screams were and they were coming from the trailer. As it sped past I quickly threw open the barn doors and I ran in and I opened up the door and I quickly grabbed my six shooters and shotgun and I jumped onto lightning's back and we went speeding out of the barn and down the road.

As she ran faster and faster I must say that the speed was one of the many reasons why I loved her. She was useful for chasing after some hooligans every once in a while. As we caught up with the trailer I pounded on its side.

"I will help you! Just cover your ears!" I yelled as I had lightning pull up closer and I pulled out one of the six shooters and I then shot out the front left tire causing it to start and swerve as it slowly came to a halt and as I stopped lightning next to the back and I heard the driver get out and cuss a little I put away the six shooter and I then pulled out my shotgun and I then loaded in two shells before I showed myself pointing it at him. "What the fuck do you have back there?!" I yelled at him as he held up his hands.

"It's none of your business." He then said as I then cocked the pump causing an excess shell to come flying out.

"I will ask one more time. What the hell do you have in the back?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" he then asked me.

"Because you are on my god damn property! That's what it is to me!" I yelled. "And I already put in the slip saying all who trespass on my property now I can kill if I want if they are doing something suspicious! Now open the god damn back!" I yelled and he quickly walked to the back and he unlatched the back and as soon as he lifted it I immediately knocked him out and took a look inside.

What was inside surprised me a lot. Inside were a bunch of colored pony's and it looked like they were all knocked out by something but I don't know what and they were all hurt. They were dyed like they were all dyed along with their manes and tails.

And it looks like it was permanent as well so I only sighed before I took out a notepad and I wrote a note before I placed it onto the guys back and I then told lightning to head on back to the barn and she complied as she started to run back as I got out and turned the truck back on and I started to carefully make our way back to the farm.

As soon as we reached the farm in about 10 minutes I then unloaded all of the pony's which I found out were all mares into the barn and I placed them all into a giant stall so they could all at least be together.

I must say they reminded me of something I used to watch until working on the farm took away all of my free time. As soon as that was done I had lightning run with the truck and as soon as I got it back to the unconscious man I put him back into his seat and I closed up the back and took the note and I got onto lightning and I then rode her all the way back to the farm and when we got there she followed me into the barn and I found thunder over by the stall door where they all were still knocked out for some reason. "How they doing thunder?" I asked as I walked forward.

Few neighs.

"Yeah they seem to of been knocked out by some gas or something. But glad to hear they are doing well."

Clops and neighs.

"We are not throwing them out I mean just look at them! They are all hurt! That reminds me to get my med kit and start bandaging them up." and with that I walked over to my first aid tack box and I grabbed what I needed and walked back over and I opened the door and got to work. I swear I had seen these pony's somewhere before but I need to remember where.

Maybe I could look later but for now I need to get to work. Tomorrow marks the first day of apple harvest and with thunder not in shape it's going to be a hell of a harvest for me. As I started to bandage up the yellow one I could tell she had knife and bite wounds on her. Who the fuck would do this to a pony? I understand the bite marks maybe coyotes or wolves but knife wounds? What the fuck is this?

As soon as I finished bandaging her up I moved on to the cyan colored one. Man she looked horrible. Did she get hit by a motherfucking train? As I bandaged up three of her legs and her neck I then noticed a little movement but I put it out of my mind as I then got to work on the white one next. I mean seriously. White coat and purple mane? Whoever did this to them wanted them to become a fucking freak show.

As I finished bandaging up her head I then bandaged up her stomach, hind left leg and left foreleg. Okay that's three down and three to go. As I moved on to the pink pony I saw that the pony was drooling. Ponies can drool? Now that's new. As I finished bandaging her head and then her back I then moved onto the purple pony. She wasn't as bad as the others but she was still pretty bad. As soon as I finished bandaging all of her legs and her hind quarters I then got to work on the last pony which was orange and she was wearing a cowboy hat?

Well now that's a new thing. Well I must say that this one actually had some broken bones. She had broken her hind legs along with her front right leg. That's going to take a few weeks to heal but she was built like hell. She looked like she was a farm pony and that is actually quite rare since pony's are hardly used for farm work. As I continued to bandage and splint her legs she started to squirm and when I looked she was awake.

"Lightning tell her that I am trying to help!" I quickly said and as lightning started to neigh and clop a lot soon she finished squirming and looked around to see her friends or I think they were her friends all lying around bandaged. "You're going to have to stay off your legs for a while. You broke three of them and they are going to need time to heal." I said and the pony only kept on staring at me. "Well as long as you are here I will take care of you all until you are all healed. But for now I got to get ready for harvest tomorrow. You sure you're not up for harvest tomorrow thunder?" I asked looking at him.

Few neighs.

"There was no need for those words! I just asked a simple question!" I snapped.

Single neigh.

"Yeah you better be fucking sorry and I better not hear you make fun of my mother again!" I snapped as I then packed up everything in my kit and I then put it back into the tack box and I then started to fill up buckets with water. As soon as I finished up several buckets I grabbed some brushes and towels and I walked into the stall and started to clean them all around the bandages.

I first started with the yellow one and cleaned her up of all the blood and I then moved onto the cyan one, then the white one, then pink, then purple, and finally to the orange one. She struggled at first until she eventually realized what I was doing and she calmed down as lightning came in and helped her up where I could get where I couldn't and then set her back down.

"Thanks for the help lightning. I trust that you and thunder can watch over them while I harvest tomorrow?" I asked as she neighed me a yes and I then walked over to the hose and I started to clean up the buckets while lightning walked over and neighed me a question. "I may not know where they came from but taking care of them is my top priority until they are healed."

Few more neighs then a few clops.

"I will still love you lightning you know that." She then nuzzled me before she neighed to me. "They can if they want. I will give them the choice if they want to leave or not."

Several clops.

"Yeah I know I am a sweetheart. Maybe we can teach them how to talk like I did with you two."

She neighed loudly.

"What? It's a good idea!"

She did a single clop then a single neigh.

"I love you too." I said as I hugged her neck and I then finished cleaning up the buckets and I walked over and started to fill the buckets with clean water and I then carried them all into the stall and I left a bucket near them all.

"Here's some water for you all. Drink it up when you feel thirsty. I trust you lightning to tell me when they get low on water. You hungry?" I asked the orange pony and she nodded as I only smiled and I walked out and grabbed several flakes of hay and I walked back in and set them down next to her and she looked like she eyed the hay a little before she started to eat it.

"So at least you are eating so that's good. Let's see what time it is." As I walked out of the barn and looked at the sun I found that it was getting close to dinner time since the sun was now at a 135 degree angle. Well I used up a bunch of my day taking care of them all. Well they needed the help so who cares. As I walked towards the house I then remembered the spray painted word and the broken windmill and I sighed as I was then forced to start on the windmill.

As I climbed up it with the boxes one at a time I started to replace the wood surrounding the middle. I was seriously about to hunt down those motherfuckers and kill them. As I then started to replace the broken spikes that connected the wood in the middle I realized I had bought more then I needed but I just shrugged it off as I then finished fixing it and I then started to take the stuff down as the wind started to spin it once more and I only smiled as I got everything off but I then frowned as I stared at the spray painted word.

"I'm going to need some help with this job…" I muttered as I then walked into the house and I dialed up one of my friends. "Hey Frank how you doing?"

" _Doing good man. What do you need?"_ he asked.

"Those little brats spray painted the word 'bitch' on the entire left side of my house if you are looking away from it at the front."

" _Those little motherfuckers."_

"So think you could help?"

" _Sure. Want me to ring up some of the others?"_

"You could if you want. Thunder is not able to help with harvest tomorrow. He went into work overload and the vet said he needed a few weeks of rest but I gave him the decision and he wanted to rest."

" _I forgot you taught your horses to speak to you through neighs and clops."_

"Well it is really useful. This might be the first harvest I need help with."

" _Well that just means your human for asking for help."_

"Yeah and I also had to free some mares from a trailer today as well."

" _What happened?!"_ he then asked.

"Trailer being pulled by a truck sped by the farm and I smelled blood coming from it. So I followed it on lightning and I then shot his front left tire and as he came to a stop I forced him to open the back since he was still on my property and as soon as I saw the condition of the mares I knocked them out,, took them back to the farm, and brought back his truck. They had wounds everywhere. One of them had three broken legs, they all had bite marks, and they all had knife wounds on them."

" _Holy shit. Need any help with them?"_

"If any of you guys don't mind sure. But they were all also dyed as well. Permanently."

 _When I find that motherfucker I'm going to beat his ass."_

"He probably already left and is miles away by now. Also I think those little brats have finally gone too far."

 _Finally you agree with us. They should have gone too far when they killed your chickens every month. In fact it is getting near for them to do it again right?"_

"Yep. In about 2 weeks they will strike once more. They had also broken the windmill recently as well and I had just finished fixing that earlier."

" _And your father was the one that had made that from his own hands! They are so going to pay when I catch them."_

"Well they did come onto my property multiple times without my permission and destroyed private property and killed some of my animals… and I had recently turned in the paper saying we could shoot them."

" _We are not going to kill them unless we have to. So how many mares did you save?"_

"A total of 6 of them."

"… _Motherfucker…"_

"I know right. So ring up the others and come over in the morning tomorrow. The sooner we get the harvest done the more apples we save from those ungrateful brats."

" _Okay then. I'm calling in the big guns for this task. Might want to call your brother about what those brats did to your pa's windmill as well. We will need a lot of muscle for the stakeout."_

"I was going to call him next. See you later Frank and thanks for the help."

" _No problem."_ I heard the click meaning he had hung up so I then started to ring up my brother and I heard it pick up.

"Hey John it's me Andrew."

" _Hey bro how you doing these days?"_ he said.

"Good… those brats… had broken pa's windmill and I just finished fixing it earlier today." There was silence for a few seconds as I then held the phone away from me.

" _THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS DID FUCKING WHAT?!"_ he yelled as I then brought the phone back to my ear.

"Yep. And we are going to need your help to catch them when they come and kill the chickens again." I said.

" _I will leave right now. Just let me tell my wife and son where I'm going. Good thing we finished harvest yesterday or else I wouldn't be able to help."_

"Well my harvest starts tomorrow and my friends are being called in to help due to thunder not being able to work."

" _Work overload?"_ he asked.

"Yep. Vet says rest for a few weeks. I need to also call in the vet to check in on a few mares I had saved earlier today and to check and see if lightning is pregnant."

" _Wow there back up for a minute. Saved mares?"_

"Yep. They were all very badly hurt and I had knocked out the perpetrator I think since they were on my property and they are currently all unconscious in the barn all except for one… seeing the mares hurt really made me snap a little."

" _Then I will need to tell my wife and son to pack up as well cause you're going to need my wife and son to help take care of the mares until they are healed."_

"Why your wife and son?" I then asked.

" _Cause they have been learning how to be vest even though there are no animals on the farm. So we will leave tomorrow morning and get there the next day."_

"Thanks for taking your time to come brother."

" _Anything to help my little brother with the family's farm and to get revenge on those brats for breaking pa's windmill."_

"I should also tell you that the mares I had saved… were all dyed different colors." Silence for a few seconds and I thought he wasn't going to yell… but yet again I was wrong.

" _WHAT?! WE ARE GOING TO BE THERE TOMORROW!"_ And with that I heard a click as he hung up as I then sighed before placing the phone back onto the wall and I sat down in the chair and looked at pa's rifle on the wall over the fireplace. I'm most likely going to need to use that when we have our stakeout. But for now let's worry about the farm.

As I looked outside I found out the sun was starting to set and I then realized I must have been on the phone for a couple of hours. As I walked out of the house and walked over to the barn and walked in I found lightning and thunder neighing into the stall the mares were in.

"well time for me to close up. You two want to stay out or be put into your stall?" I asked them as I walked over and I then realized that all of the mares were now awake. "Glad to see that you are all awake. Well before I lock up I might as well feed you all before I forget." I said with a smile as I walked over to the hay area and I collected two flakes for every pony and horse and I walked over and set two flakes down with each of them and I could see that the other 5 mares looked afraid of me. "I am not going to hurt any of you. I'm trying to help you all heal. Hey lightning. Guess who's coming tomorrow."

She neighed.

"No not Leroy Jenkins! My brother is coming tomorrow along with some of my friends."

She neighed excitedly.

"Calm down lightning. Well I'm going to lock up the barn door. Thunder I want you to make sure that they all stay safe."

He neighed.

"Fine if you watch them you can get some treats in the morning."

He neighed.

"Fine I'll give you some of the fresh apples we harvest."

He nodded.

"Good. Well good night everypony and everyhorse." I said as I walked out of the barn and I closed the giant barn door and I locked it and placed the key in my pocket and I walked back into the house and I changed into shorts and a T-shirt and I placed my hat on the stand next to my bed and I got in and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up in the morning thanks to mister rooster I got out of bed and I quickly got dressed and put on my hat and I walked into the kitchen and realized that I had no more eggs so I just shrugged as I walked out into the darkness as the sun was just popping up over the horizon and I walked into the chicken coop and started to carefully collect eggs from the sleeping chickens. But as soon as I got to Becky as I felt around under her there was once again no eggs under her.

As I sighed and pulled out my hand I moved on. Becky was the only chicken that had survived every single time those hooligans came and kill the chickens and I don't know why or how she survives. But for the first month she gave plenty of eggs but ever since she started to slowly not produce many eggs until she soon stopped giving them.

All the chickens I bought always stayed on the farm when they woke up in the morning. I should also buy some dogs to help protect the area after we catch the hooligans. As I walked back into the house I cracked open several eggs and turned on the stove as I decided I wanted my eggs sunny side up today.

As I finished with the eggs I sat down at the table and I started to eat the eggs as I watched the sun rise out the window. I must say I was glad I woke up just before the sun rises every day. No matter how many times I see the sunrise it never gets less beautiful.

As soon as I finished eating I started to clean the plate and fork and as convenient as a bank robber finds a bank there was a honk outside and when I walked out I spotted two trucks with my friends in them. As I smiled and walked off the porch they all pulled up next to the house. "Nice to see you all again." I said as we all came in for a hug.

"Nice of you to actually ask for help on the farm for once." Amanda said as I only smiled.

"Frank I thought you said you were calling a few of our friends not all of them?" I asked with a giant smile.

"Man you should know me by now. When I mean a few I mean a lot." We all laughed at that.

"Well this is what they- WHAT THE FUCK!" I then yelled as I came into view of the windmill and started to rip out hair. They had once again broken the windmill but now they had actually tipped it over and broken multiple areas on the legs. "WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON THEM I'm GOING TO STUFF THEIR OWN FUCKING HEADS UP THEIR FUCKING ASSES!" I yelled.

"Dude why you yellllling now I see why." Frank said as they all turned the corner and they all saw the damage.

"They are so fucking dead if Andrew gets ahold of them." I heard Gary say.

"When I get my hands on them just think about my brother when he gets here later today!" I yelled and they all paled and looked at each other. Last time a brat destroyed something of dads John put them in the hospital for half a year and got away with no charges since it was on private property.

"Then they are so dead." My friend Corey said.

"Yes they are." I then answered with a little worry. With this much damage to the windmill John was most likely going to kill their family's as well.

"Is there a chance we could fix it before he gets here later today?" Lisa asked.

"There is no fucking way we can. It takes about 30 minutes to town, about 30 minutes to get everything and buy it all, and then another 30 minutes to drive back but with all of this damage it's going to take us multiple days to fix it all. Sooooo. They are fucked." I then said.

"Well for now let's get to work. But Frank said you had to save several mares yesterday." Amanda said and I nodded.

"They are all in the barn with thunder watching them and lightning watching thunder." I said with a smile as they all laughed as we all walked over to the barn so I then pulled open the door and found thunder lying on the ground in front of the stall and lightning was neighing at the mares in the stall. "Guess who's heeeere!" I then said and when she walked over she trotted over and started to nuzzle them all and they all said hi and petted her. As we all then walked over to the mares stall and when they all looked inside they all gasped. "What the fuck… whoever did this are monsters…" I heard Lisa say as I nodded.

"Well let's just hope they don't come back. The orange one over there had three broken legs that I splinted yesterday." I said pointing at her and they all gasped.

"Why does she have a cowboy hat on?" I heard Frank ask and I shrugged.

"She had it when I saved them all so I just left it with her." They all nodded. "Now to show you all the spray paint." I said with a frown as we walked out of the barn and they gasped when they saw what had happened.

"They really are asking to die aren't they…?" I heard Corey say.

"Yes they are. And I got to now clean this up, fix the windmill, harvest all the apples before those brats get ahold of them, watch over the mares, and then call a vet to check and see if lightning is pregnant." I said.

"Lightning's pregnant?" Gary said.

"Well they had mated recently so I might as well call a vet to check on her." They all nodded. "But with all of this work that needs to be done I'm going to be working for several months…"

"Don't forget Andrew you have us here to help you." Lisa said with a smile as they all nodded.

"Then I would highly appreciate it if we can get to work on getting rid of this spray paint first. I don't want any of the apple buyers to come and see all of this and think I'm a hooligan now." They all nodded as we all walked back into the barn and they all grabbed some white paint and I grabbed a couple ladders and we walked back out and got to work starting at the top first.

"So what would you guys do if ya got ahold of them?" I asked them.

"I would most likely drag their sorry as straight to prison and throw him into a cell full of rapers." Frank said which surprised me.

"I would just put on a restraining order on them." Lisa said. She was always one to take the less harmful path.

"Won't work unless you have actual proof that they did it." Gary said.

"Well shit then." Lisa then said which caused me to smile.

"I would just bring their sorry ass to their own parents and have them arrested in public."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" I heard a familiar voice yell as I turned around to find john running over to the fallen windmill.

"Well he's here very early…"

"Those brats struck again last night..." I then said walking over as I could see he was about to start ripping out his hair.

"WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON THEM IM GONNA-" he didn't get to finish as I then conked him on the head knocking him out as he crumbled to the ground and when I looked around they all stared at me with surprise.

"Hey it was either this or we would be on a man hunt after a man that would be impossible to catch!" They all then shrugged as they then got back to work and I noticed his son and wife walking over.

"Pleasure to see you all again." I said tipping my hat.

"Nice to see my brother in law again to." His wife said as she only smiled as his 12 year old son poked john's body. "I understand why you did it but why so hard?"

"Because it would take a baseball bat swing to the head to knock him out." I then said.

"So where are the mares?" She asked me and I lead them both into the barn and they gasped when they all saw the mares. "What happened to them? All your brother said was that you had some mares that needed to be looked after for a while because they were hurt... He never said this badly!" She said as she and her son walked into the stall and started to check on them all. As I then smiled at them getting checked I walked back out of the barn to find john now sitting up on the ground rubbing his head as I then ran over to him.

"Hope you understand why I did that." I said as I gripped his arm and helped him up.

"I k ow why ya did that brother but I must say... Seeing another one of dad's things destroyed or broken... Just makes me snap..." He said but I then put my right hand onto his left shoulder.

"You know you could help us catch the brats for what they did. Every month they come and kill my chickens and every month I have to buy more and it's costing me a lot of money. In just a few weeks they are going to try again." He smiled an evil grin as j then smiled at him. "Well for now I got to save as many apples as I can before those hooligans get to them all or any of them." I then said as I then walked into the barn and I then grabbed the step ladders and some barrels and I walked out where john helped me carry them all to the end of the apple trees and we got to work picking apples left and right.

"But how has the farm been treating ya?" He asked me.

"Well besides those brats destroying my property it has been pretty good." I then said as I dropped multiple apples into barrel under me.

"Well we shall catch them all soon. Until we catch those bitchs me and ma family are going to stay and help." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah remember dads saying?" I asked and he smiled.

"If the wolf stands alone it will survive. If the pack stands together then they shall all prosper." We then said causing us to laugh as I got down from my ladder and I moved onto my 15 tree.

"So how long you think JTS going to take for us to fix pa's windmill?" He then asked me.

"Most likely a week at least. More if those bastards return." I then said and he snarled as he climbed the ladder to a tree next to me. "How much does your wife and son know about being vets?"

"Enough to keep one from dying that's how much. With what they know I suspect those mares to be healed in just two weeks." He said and I smiled. "But how has lightning and thunder been?"

"They have been good. They had mated recently so I will need to find out if lightning is pregnant or not." He only smiled.

"Then ask my wife to check." He then said.

"She knows how to check?" I asked and he only let out a laugh.

"Of course she does. Even before we got married she was always into being a vet." He said and I smiled once more. Now that was really ironic and convenient at the same time. As I moved onto the 20 tree I was glad that john was helping with the harvesting.

The sooner we get the apples picked the sooner the trees could start making new ones. As I continued to pick apples I got to the top of the tree and I could see that we still had quite a lot of trees to do. Well this was going to be taking a while.

As I dropped apple after apple eventually I finally found a bad apple and I threw it onto the ground as I then just continued once more. As soon as those fucking brats are gone I am going to have a hell of a lot more time to myself. Those bastards are the ones that make it so I have so much work. I mean like every single week they break something and I am forced to fix it.

About whenever I go out into town or to a friends they come and spray paint something and it takes me a while to get rid of it. As I filled up another barrel I got down from the ladder and I moved another barrel into position before I walked back up and continued once again. "So what's the plan for catching those brats?" My brother asked me.

"Just have a little stakeout. We just got to make sure they don't find out what we are going to do and we should be fine. I think we should start tonight so then we can catch them doing things to justify our point if we catch them and call the police. We would intervene if they are going to do anything drastic." I said and he nodded.

"The more evidence. The harder it is for them to deny it." He said.

"That is correct ma brother." I said as he laughed at that.

"But anyways did you add anything to the farm?" He asked.

"Well I was hoping to finally get some cows for milk but then those brats came and started to destroy stuff and I lost quite a lot of money fixing it all." He groaned.

"Well then I might as well give you the money to do so. Fresh cow's milk can help make money faster. Besides you will most likely need to fix the barn cause some of the braces in there are starting to rot." He said.

"That was second on my list. Just need enough money to do so." I then said.

"I remember back when dad and mom were still alive. We had money for days and it was always used on the farm..." He said with a sigh.

"I miss em to john. All we can do is continue their legacy." He nodded as we both got down from the ladders and I looked at the sun. "Looks like it's time for us all to have lunch. Then I could get the report about the mares from your wife and son." He nodded as we all started to walk back to the farmhouse and barn and when we came into view I could see that the others were all laughing at something and I could only smile as we approached them. "What the hell is so funny?" I asked them.

"Nothing!" Gary immediately said.

"Either tell me or you can find yourself in a stall with thunder." He paled as the others looked sorry for him. "And I'm talking about all of you if none of you tell me." Now they all paled and looked afraid.

"Fine. We kind of were all thinking about what would happen if you caught some of those brats in the act and you got into a fight with them." Lisa said.

"Well it's not going to just be me here. Johns going to be here until we get those sons of bitchs caught. Any of you want to help you could." They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure." They all then said and I noticed john's wife and son walking out of the barn and I then walked over to them.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Well they should all heal just fine and the orange one has been healing quite fast so expect her to be able to walk around in a week but cannot do any hard work for maybe a month. The pink one is really lively so make sure you watch her for a while so she doesn't open up her closed wounds.

The cyan one is really protective of her friends so make sure that she is always around cause of she isn't that might be a problem. When she is around though I suggest be ready to knock them out if you pull out a needle.

Darn near killed my son cause of that but luckily I had a sedative with me to put her to sleep. The yellow one is also very shy as we found out but she shouldn't be a problem with her wounds cause of that. The white one I must say has not liked my son for some reason when he gets near her.

And the purple one was very obedient. I think it was because of bestiality that she is acting so obedient." We all gasped as we looked at each other. Who in their fucking right mind would fuck a mare? A son of a fucking bitch that's who!

"Well then we would all have to be careful around her and make sure nothing happens to her. Anything else?" I asked her.

"Well I would be happy to say that lightning is pregnant!" She then said as we all cheered.

"I was actually about to ask you to check her. I must say I can't wait to see what the little bugger looks like." I said as she only smiled.

"Well then all you have to do is wait a while and then you'll get your chance. So john what are we going to do now?" She then asked my brother.

"We are going to be here to catch the brats that have been torturing my brother's farm. If you want I could bring you back home." He said but she shook her head.

"If you're staying so am I. Plus those mares would need to be checked on a lot." She then said as he nodded.

"Well I am glad that you are all staying." I then said.

"You thought we would not help after everything those hooligans have done?" Gary laughed.

"Your our friend Andrew. But even more you are like family to us." Amanda said as they all walked over and we all hugged.

"I love you guys so much!" I then said and they smiled as we stopped hugging.

"So where are we going to set up shop?" My brother asked me.

"It needs to be in view of the road and the front of the house and front of the barn. I don't trust those hooligans most likely going into the barn and house. Worse part is I actually don't know if they come in from the road or from any side of the farm." I then said thinking.

"I remember every once in a while during the night a truck speeds by with cheering boys and a few girls with them as well. Last night was one of those." Corey said.

"Did you know any of them?" I then asked.

"Nope. I'm not really one for making too many friends. All I know is they have a truck and there's about 7 or 8 of them." He said.

"Then this is going to be tougher than I thought. When we finally decide to catch then they will most likely use the truck to escape. They would certainly have a getaway driver as well in case it all goes wrong. But what if we took out the truck first and if they all ran away separately then we could all catch them one at a time. One for each person here." I then said with a smile as I turned my head to the right to look at them.

"That does sound like a plan but I will ask yet again. Where are we going to set up shop?" John asked.

"We could have multiple spots. Frank you still have those walkie talkies?" I asked.

"Yes I still do." He then said with a smile.

"Then we have groups of two. Frank and Corey you guys can keep watch from the window in the barn. At night it gets quite hard to see in there if you are looking from the outside. Amanda and Lisa you two can watch from the windows in the house. The windows should take like 3 seconds to get too so they should be good. Me and Gary are going to make sure if they come they can't get away. Meaning we will have to keep track of them. I will put up a electric fence all around the farm if you all could help. John do you mind making sure they can't get away in their truck?" I asked with a smile.

"If it means make it undriveable then hell yeah!" He yelled as we fist bumped.

"So this means I will have to go into town and buy some electric fence. You will all need to drop off your trucks or cars if you drove here. I would go around and pick you all up when I drop off my stuff." He nodded.

"John you can keep your truck at my place if you need to." Frank said.

"Sure. So we all heading out?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well I hope to see you all packed and ready by the time I come to pick you all up." I said and they all nodded as they all got into their trucks and cars and drove off as I only smiled and I walked into the barn. "Thunder make sure that the mares stay okay. Lightning watch over thunder." They neighed to me as I closed the barn door and I then walked over to my truck and drove straight towards town. I must say that I hope this works. If it doesn't then I am going to be in a hell of a summer break. When I go back to school it's just going to get worse since I was sure they all skipped school like the teens they are. As I continued to drive I saw a green truck pass by with a cover on the back and I could see some paintball guns in the back. Whoever those people are must be going on a vacation. Hope they have a lot of fun. As I finally drove into town I made several turns before I finally pulled up in front of the farm store and I walked in and was instantly greeted by Mr. Cong.

"Good day Mr. Cong." I then said as I walked straight towards the back of the store and I bought enough, or I hoped enough, electric wire to go all around the fence as I then walked towards the front and I dropped all the wire onto the counter. "What you planning on doing with all that?" Mr. Cong asked me.

"Hoping to keep out a few pests." I said as he only take d his index finger and said 'aaaaaaahhh' as he then started to ring up all the wire.

"Well those coyotes and wolves have really been a pain on the farm haven't they?" He said. I told him that they were coyotes and wolves because I rather not have him drive around my farm at night to watch over it while he has a wife and a few kids at home.

"Yep. I mean they have been getting braver and braver lately that I hope they get overconfident and hurt themselves with all of this." I then told him.

"Well no matter. Hope to see you again soon." He then said as I thanked him and I carried all of the wire out and put it all into my truck and as I got in I found my phone ringing so I picked it up.

"Yeeelllow?" I asked.

"Andrew... They struck again..." I heard my brother say.

"What the fuck happened?!" I then asked quickly as I then put my truck into max speed that I could only go by law says.

"All of the mares and thunder... Were all shot at with paintballs… I had come back to pick up something that I dropped and I found the barn door open with about 8 of them at the door shooting into the barn with paint guns and I could hear all the neighing and yelling from inside.

I was able to chase them off... But not until they literately painted the entire back wall with paint splatters and all the mares were covered in it. By as far as I could tell the cyan made and thunder charged them but were taken down by hellfire from those paintball guns.

As I yelled for them never to come back again all I could hear was laughing and cheering. My wife is currently checking on them all now. I have already taken pictures of them when I drove up but they were all wearing masks so I couldn't tell who they were or who they were related to." I slammed on the gas pedal as I then dropped my phone onto the seat as the car went lurching forwards. "Andrew? Andrew! Well when he sees what condition they are all in he is going to most likely hunt then all down." And with that I heard a click as I swerved into the farmyard clearing and I got out and my brother ran over but I ran past him as I found his wife and son checking on the all.

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked her.

"The mares are all fine... But... I don't think thunder is going to make it..." She said and I froze.

"Why?" I asked quivering with fear.

"There were multiple paintball shots all shot down his throat by one of the teens here. We watched him do it as we pulled up... He doesn't have long before he goes..." She said as I walked over to the lying form of thunder as he was breathing rather heavily and hard.

"I'm... Sorry thunder... You were one of my best friends..." I cried as I petted him. "And you stuck with me till the very end... You tried your best... And that's all that mattered." I continued to cry. "And I hope I can see you again when I go to heaven..." And with that I watched as his chest stopped rising and falling and I watched as he looked at me with a single unmoving eye and I started to sob into his chest over my dead friend.

As I continued to cry I heard john say something to his wife before I heard a door slam shut and then driving away as I eventually looked up with bloodshot eyes. "When I get my hands on them..." I started as I stood up with clenched fists. "They are all going to lose a fucking limb!" I then yelled as I then burst out of the barn and towards where the apple trees were so I could let out some anger on my anger tree. My anger tree was a dead apple tree we had that has taken a beating but still stood. Through heavy rain, hail, floods, it kept on standing so I named it 'don't give a fuck' tree.

As soon as I reached the tree immediately I started to beat the living hell out of it. With every punch I heard a crunch. With every kick I heard a click. Everything I did caused it to creak more and more until eventually I pulled back my fist one last time and as soon as it connected o heard a loud snap as almost all of the dead trees top, except for about a foot of the trunk, went flying off and it crashed into another apple tree causing it to made a loud thud and it made another as it fell onto the ground.

As I walked back to the farmyard I found that the others had all gotten back and they tried to talk with me but I only walked past them as I walked into the house and into the basement where I opened up dads old gun locker and I pulled out his sniper and started to clean it. He used to be in the army but he retired when he had me and mom needed him home to help take care of me and john.

This would be the first time in years since it had been used... But it will be used one last time to make those fucking brats pay. As soon as I was done cleaning it I grabbed all the ammunition it had in a bag at the bottom of the locker and I slung the sniper onto my back and I walked up the stairs and I walked out of the house and shocked all of their faces as I then went right and walked straight towards a giant hill and as soon as I reached the top I started to set up shop like dad had taught me and as soon as everything was ready I tested my aim of a can all the way where the barn was and when I shot it hit and it was sent flying from where it used to be. This will make sure they all pay.

If they try and resist or hurt anyone they will immediately be ended and I don't give a fuck if they send the police at me. They will pay... As I started to walk back down the hill as soon as I entered the house once more I grabbed a map of the farm area and started to create a plan. They had to have a person watching over the farm to know if I am home or not. But where would they be?

As I continued to look at the Map I looked up out the window and I could see the glint of something in one of the younger apple trees and I only smiled. Well well well... Looks like Santa Claus has come early. As I walked out of the house I decided to fake out whoever was in the tree and I walked down each of the rows of apple trees making it appear I was just checking on how the trees were growing until I eventually reached the tree where the boy was and he was quite hidden but as I grabbed his foot and pulled him out of the tree as he screamed I held him by the shirt up against the tree. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO IT?! FUCKING TELL ME!" I yelled as I slammed him against the tree and I noticed out the corner of my eye the others run over.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." He then said.

"I KNOW YOU ARE WITH THOSE MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS AND IF YOU DONT TELL ME YOH KNOW NOTHING! I WILL FUCKING SHOOT YOU IF YOU DONT TALK AND I WILL DO IT NICE AND SLOW! NOW FUCKING TALK!" I yelled and I felt john put his hand onto my shoulder but I pushed him away. When I'm mad I don't lose it all until I take my anger out on the one that caused it... And this boy was one of them.

"Fine I'll talk!" He said and I smiled as I dropped him onto his ass and he looked at me. "They pay me to watch over the farm when you are home. I have been watching it ever since they started to kill your chickens." That made me clench my fists with rage.

"Then do I have the job for you!" I then said and he looked very afraid. "You're going to have them come here during the night of next week so I can ducking teach all those fuckers a lesson. Tell then that I am going out of town for a few days to visit my brother. You do this your off the hook agreed?" He nodded. "And I hope you haven't told them that they are here correct?" He shook his head that he didn't. "Then that makes it much easier." I then said. "Be lucky that I'm being nice... Cause if they weren't here you would have a lot of bullet wounds in your arms and legs." He gave me a look of fear. "Now what can you tell me about those fuckers?"

"They all knew me since first grade. They never talked to me or anything but when they wanted me to do this I jumped at the offer and took it. I needed the money to help put me in a good college when I grow up. But if I had known what they were going to do to your prized horses... I wouldn't of told then you had left." He said putting on a look of guilt as I then held out my hand and he looked at me confused but he took it.

"Man are you lucky I can tell if someone's lying or not and you're not lying." I then said as he smiled. "So for now you are a key part of our plan and also the one that could ruin it all. So you better make the right choice."

"After what I saw them do I'm helping you." I only smiled.

"Then come on over and meet lightning." His eyes lit up.

"Are you talking about thee lightning? The lightning that has taken first place in mare races who knows how many times!" He said as his eyes then lit up and I nodded. "Yes!" He then said and I couldn't hold in a laugh at what he did.

"If I had known she had fans I would of set up days people could visit the farm to meet her." I said as we all started to walk towards the barn and when we got there my heart dropped at the scene. I could we lightning nuzzling thunders body like she was trying to wake him up so I then walked over. "He's never going to wake up again lightning..." I then said as she then got really sad and I could see tears forming in her eyes as she cried.

"Question. What was this horse to her?" The boy asked me.

"That is her mate..." I then said and he gasped.

"Those slick motherfuckers..." He then said as he letter his mane before I walked over with lightning.

"Lightning this boy is going to help us catch the Ines responsible for this." I said and instantly her eyes lit up and she started to nuzzle him. "Well it looks like she already likes you for doing that!" We all then laughed a little.

"I can't believe I'm petting thee lightning..." Was all I heard the boy say as he petted her mane but he then looked at me. "So what's the motherfucking plan to catch those bastards?"

"John you still have those sleeping darts?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"Because I want these bastards questioned for all that they done. I feel like they are paid to do this but I don't know by who." He only nodded as he walked back over to the car and pulled out a familiar box from under the seat.

"Sometimes Lee goes crazy at parties and I need to put him down." He said as I only smiled as his son put his head down like ashamed.

"Well then I guess we will speed up what we are doing. Kid you're going to have them all come by in three days' time." I said and he looked at me confused.

"Why three days?" He then asked me.

"Because me and my friends all have an electric fence to put up to prevent them all from escaping. And now some of our positions change. John you are now going to be with Gary to make sure those motherfuckers don't escape. All we are going to need is one sleeping dart for their getaway driver. I'm going to use the sniper to make sure it can't move. But I will also kill them if they try to hurt any of you understood?" They all nodded. "Then let's get that motherfucking fence built."


End file.
